He only wanted to help
by Delta Immortal
Summary: Zero has his control chip removed and now obsesses over X. Did anyone know I'd posted the last chapter? Finale. Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no characters. These characters (and personality) have been created by capcom.

With that out of the way, warnings come. This story contains: Violence, mild bondage (just chains…I think) , drugging and a hint of lemonyness. Maybe lime. I dunno. So, read on… if you want. Not a descriptive lemon.

Also, Zero's control chip was removed prior to the story. That makes him do really bad things, like kill children and blow up cows.

He kills squirrels, too, but since squirrels are already evil it doesn't count.

And with that, I'd like to insert that this is a pretty dark story, I don't usually write this angstyness. Ok, I think I'm done.

Really.

I swear.

Okay, maybe not. I might make another chapter… I dunno.

Now I'm done.

Really.

…………….

The door opened, letting a small beam of light filter in through the darkness. Two green eyes looked up to match a silent figure's own. The two eyes in the darkness darted around soundlessly, looking for an escape.

The figure turned around and locked the dead bolt on the door, ignoring the green eyes that sank away from him. The figure took off his helmet and upper torso garments as well as his boots, throwing them into a pile with blue garments that were somewhat similar but without a blue spandex base.

Chains rattled as the figure passed the bedroom, the room with the frightened green eyes. He grinned to himself as he moved for the bathroom, both to use it and to clean it from last night's blood.

The toilet flushed after an eternity and the figure entered the dark room in silence. The green eyes back away, chains clinking. The figure sat down next them, pulling out a long knife. The green eyes shook violently, trying to escape, but the figure pointed the knife at him and uttered a single command.

"Be still."

The green eyes stopped moving, slowly breathing as the knife danced above him. In horror, they reflected previous nights where the sheets he was on were soaked in Reploid blood. Pain and screams danced through the head of the green eyes, and the memory of a dark silhouette licking up the dark substance.

"Where should I cut you? Where should I cut you?" the figure sang, using his free hand to tighten the chains of the green eyes. Too much freedom and the pain wouldn't have the shocking, horrifying effect that the figure loved to instill in his green eyes.

"Why?" the voice asked in the darkness.

The figure looked up at these words, heartily surprised. Laughing, he returned to singing the song.

The green eyes were not finished. "Why, Zero?"

At his name, Zero winced. "Don't say my name, X," he hissed. "I'm not the soft-hearted fool you know." The knife landed between the eyes, threatening X, but not scratching him. "With my control chip gone, I'm a Maverick. You're lucky I haven't killed you."

X gave out a small whimper as Zero climbed on top of him, placing the knife on X's uncovered chest. He had never mentioned to X the fact he wasn't planning on killing him, either. Maybe it was in favor for the friendship, the trust, the idiocy and naivety. And maybe X was just too much fun alive like this, shivering, whimpering.

X let out a scream as the knife plunged into him. Zero watched hungrily, twisting it, removing it and letting his mouth play in the wound. X was far too weak to object loudly, otherwise, by all means, he would have been out of there. So pitiful screams and shivers were all Zero received for his trouble. He sighed. X had been so much fun days before…

But then, suddenly, Zero was done. He got up and walked across the narrow hallway into the kitchen, leaving a crying and yet surprised X. X strained to hear a faucet being turned on and off. Then, footsteps echoed and lead into the room.

Zero stood with a glass of water, which he lifted to X's lips. X refused to drink. A quick press on the new wound and X's mouth opened, water rushing in. X finally gulped some down and his upwardly curious eyes grew slack and alarmed.

Zero had drugged him.

Again.

X mentally yelled at himself, but it did very little good now. He blindly felt himself finishing the glass, and listened as the chains were off.

The only time the chains were off. Zero didn't underestimate him, that's for sure. X mentally counted all the times he had been drugged and how.

"You're too beautiful to kill," Zero whispered to himself. X was too weak to even hear him. Zero set the finished glass on a dresser next to the bed. Slowly, he helped a drugged X to his feet and walked him to the bathroom. Then he shut the door. X winced as he recognized the stains from last night; he still hurt all over.

Zero had moved back to the kitchen and was licking the knife, then washing it, and then licking it again. When X emerged, Zero quickly stopped and watched as X managed to flip over the sofa. Zero gave a grin. This was going to be much too easy…

X groggily tried to sit up, but fell over again. Zero quickly walked over to the sofa and laughed at X, the physco laugh that scares little children beyond all reason. He stopped, though, seeing X's tears. For some reason, it struck a niceness chord at the bottom of his heart.

"Stop that. There are worse things I could do to you, you know." He sat on the opposite sofa, and turned on the TV.

X was too busy trying to fight off the drug to notice what was on. Startled, he realized he had some resistance to it now- perhaps the water had diluted the drug's effect. X waited patiently for the drug to wear off as he thought of how to escape to the door. The dead bolt would take a few precious seconds off; if only Zero hadn't disabled his buster…

The TV gave a sudden moan that took X off guard. His eyes darted to the TV, then away again. X cursed his curiosity for ruining his virgin eyes. Zero was watching some violent… thing… He shuddered.

Zero noticed. "This could be you," he said. "You're lucky I don't do this to you." Then he stood over X, whose eyes watched him with the same roundness as hello kitty.

"Stop that." Zero whacked X across the head.

X reached up, grabbing the attacking limb and flung Zero into the back wall. The strain was terrible; however, getting out was an instinct. Instincts don't care what pain you're in. Getting up, X dashed across to the door, and turned the lock and

Found Zero pulling his still weak body away. The blonde was both taller and stronger than him at this point, and threw him into the bedroom. Quickly, X got up and dashed again for the door, but Zero had it locked and entered the bedroom. The two collided, Zero pushing X to fall. X landed on the floor, and Zero shut and locked the door.

"Stay away from me!" X yelled, struggling to get up.

"Don't kid yourself. You're weak from last night and the stabbing you received earlier. Get back in the bed. I don't want to risk hurting you further. It's fun to hurt you when you're strong." Zero angrily picked X up. X kicked him and was promptly dropped.

"You can't go through with this, X!" Zero yelled and then pinned X back into the bed.

"Watch me!" X cried out, thrashing about like a fish out of water. Zero did not yield, though, and watched him. X eventually tired out, sobbing uncontrollably as Zero calmly redid the chains. "Damn it…"

Zero was reminded of the time when X was just as weak, and for all his pacifism, X hated to be weak. Zero gave a small smile.

"Be a good boy, X, and next time I won't hurt you." Zero finished up and walked out of the room, turning off the lights.

Nonononono…

It's not fair…

He had only wanted to help…

And now he was trapped, alone in this horrible mindset of Zero's.


	2. two

:p chapter two. Yeah, you knew it was coming.

It was a long night, but true to history itself, the sun rose yet again and spilled into the living room. It seeped to the edge of the bedroom wall, never entering, but existing there nonetheless.

Zero awoke to the change in lighting instantly. Quickly, he realized two things were wrong.

X's shackles were off, and X was curled up to him, holding him tightly. His own arms were wrapped around X. What… slowly, his mind remembered…

X was having nightmares. He would awaken in the night, screaming. Zero relished in each scream, giggling to himself, but eventually X settled down. Zero decided to remove the bonds before X ripped out the headboard. As he finished, X shot up in bed, knocking him into the wall.

"Z…Zero?" X called out softly.

Zero did not respond, messaging his head gently.

"Zero?" X said again, rubbing his wrists as he realized his bonds were off. Zero stood angrily, walking over to X.

"Zero? Is that you?" X asked, totally unaware of the taller one's fury.

"Yes," Zero stated, going to the other side of the bed. Two arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him into the bed.

"Don't go away, please," X whispered. "I had the worst nightmare ever." Surprised at his action, Zero returned the embrace, wondering what on earth X was thinking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zero found himself asking. Not like he cared, but it seemed the best way to freak X's heart. X was so trusting, so loyal…

X nodded, his hair tickling Zero's chest. "I… It was about you. You… were a Maverick… and you hurt me… chained me…" X started crying, a sadly disturbing sight. "But I know it's not real… because the chains aren't there…You'd never hurt me." He repeated the last line over to himself, falling asleep.

Zero chuckled to himself. "Beautiful little X," he whispered. "What hopes you have…"

Zero leaned back, facing the most delicious dilemma. X was feverish, tired, exhausted… in no way able to make any rational choice. An excellent way to send emotional, scarring damage into is head forever.

X's eyes woke up, shocked. His hands went to his wrists, wondering if it had been all a dream. Realizing nothing was there, his eyes flew to Zero, who was smiling contentedly. "Welcome back, X." It was the right thing to say, because X held onto Zero tightly. X was crying, delusional, and weak. Oh, yes, it would be so sweet. "Get some rest." X nodded, obeying instantly and slipping into a darkened mind.

My beautiful, I'll have you. I'll harm both your body and mind and when I'm done, you'll bed to have more. You will relish in the pain I give you." He traced along a scar on X's chest.

X shivered, giving a small moan in his throat. Zero grinned. "See? We make a perfect match."


	3. 3

Zero held the damnable object in his hand. It was cold, unfeeling, limiting, and it blacked out his taste of blood. But it would help him now that X was coming around. A tape player was held in his other hand, on pause.

Zero entered the bedroom, placing the tape recorder on a small table next to the bed. He placed the object in a water-proof charm necklace. And once all that was done, he looked down at his prey, down at his match that would squirm underneath him.

X was sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around a blanket. So needy.

So beautiful. Zero placed the tape off pause, and gently shook X, waking him up in the process. X smiled and groggily opened his eyes.

"Hey, Zero," he said softly, still believing the horrors he had been living through were a dream. After all, many people will choose not to believe an actual nightmare if they can. Zero smiled and pryed the blanket from him, then sat down next to him. X gave a stretch, though he winced when he remembered he wasn't fully healed. "I guess the I'm not healed yet," he said, a laugh building up.

"You hate violence, but I didn't think you'd be given much of a break at HQ," Zero responded. _Play it right…_X nodded, thankful someone understood him. Zero nodded in response.

In a flash, X was suddenly re-shackled to the bed, Zero pinning him down. "Let's make a deal," Zero stated, grinning.

X was in too much shock and in too much horror of the recent events to respond in any form. His eyes read betrayal and sadness. Zero grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I'll let you out." He pulled out the control chip and placed it around X's neck.

"What…" X's voice trailed off, watching Zero with much wider eyes.

"My control chip," the Crimson Hunter stated plainly. "I want you to wear it."

"Why?" the fear he had was simply being magnified by the control chip on his chest, watching it.

"It's along the lines of this: I want you to be my slave."

"That's not happening." X bucked underneath him. Zero grinned, tracing his hand along X's face. X shuddered.

"It goes like this: I promise never to hurt you in public with it on, and if you don't, I'll attack your friends: Alia, Douglas…" Zero grinned as X's eyes fell in defeat. "Oh, and you'll have to come back to me every night, and you'll have to do everything I say."

Zero nuzzled X's neck. "I'm going to kill you, Zero, when I get free," X whispered.

"That is my control chip." He kissed the top of X's forehead tenderly. "I'd be back to my old self and probably very, very sorry, if it was reinstalled. But it's not me I'm worried about… it's those poor hunters, defenseless as their two best hunters are here… alone…"

X nodded. "Fine. Release me." As Zero did so, X started sobbing. Zero grinned. Hurting x like this was soo fun.

"Stand up, my pet." X did so, his shoulders slumped over. He looked up at Zero, his eyes still brimmed with tears.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Zero chuckled, but didn't answer the question, walking around X. "Do you not like your situation?"

"I'd rather die," X responded. "But I can't."

Zero gave a rather evil sort of purr, finally laying X down on the bed softy. "You'll like it eventually," he stated, capturing X's lips in a deep kiss.


	4. of the four

Sorry 'bout the delay, everyone. My parents decided to find my files and read exactly what was in them… and erase them. I've been looking for my handwritten copies, but I only found one page. So, this chappie's from memory. Oh, well. More crazy people, but less blood. sniff

And it's short. Really short. Sorry bout that, too.

BlahBLAHBLAHBLAH I do not own these characters BLAHBLaHBLAH

(if you ignored that sentance, you missed the disclaimer)

* * *

X awoke to someone's arm over his own. Groaning, he sat up, only to find the arm that still held him down. He sighed and studied the blue sheets on the bed with the pillow, trying not to cry.

"Shh," a voice whispered in his ear, as Zero's other hand reached to stroke his head. "It's okay, pet."

X attempted to shove Zero off him, but found himself too weak. Well, being chained to a bed for who knows how long would do that to a person. "You didn't cut me," X stated blankly.

Zero nuzzled up to his neck. "The first time is your hardest." X didn't move, to depressed and mentally shattered to do anything much. Zero got up, stretching and went outside.

"You may want to get dressed, my X," he called out. "You are naked, you know."

No movement. Zero sighed. X wasn't exactly broken, but X definitely wasn't responsive.

This wasn't working out as much as he'd hoped.

Still, if anything, he was always one to find another way- and he managed to throw breakfast together. "X, come eat," he commanded. No response.  
"That's a command, beauty."

X made a sound that sounded like a sleeping barracuda, but Zero could translate. _I don't wanna_. He smiled. X was already falling into regular routine, a form of acceptance on the situation.

However, discipline still had to be maintained, and he set the food down, calling out again. "Now, X."

More garble. _I'm naked._

"Too bad," Zero responded, and moved into the bed. X flinched as Zero trailed a finger down his leg, grabbing his ankle. "Or, my X, I will be forced to punish you later today. I do enjoy it, you know and-"

X sat up warily. "You could give it a rest." He winced as Zero pinched an old wound, a small whimper of pain crawling up his skin.

Zero gave a slight smile, getting up. "I'm so glad you want to join me, my X." he walked out. "Now," he added in a much darker, much more commanding tone.

X rolled his eyes, getting up. Of course Zero would be dressed and of course his ass had to hurt, right? And of course he had to be completely nude, that was more for humiliation. Sighing, he exited the bedroom and found himself staring at Zero.

"Um… there's no chair," he said, stating the obvious.

"I'm sitting on it," Zero said darkly. "You're either on my lap or on the floor."

X looked around the room, at the sofas and the kitchenette and the small table, and then at Zero's lap. He gave a hiss and sat in front of him. Zero just smiled, and placed the plate in front of him.

"No using your hands, pet."

TBC---

* * *

(Like you couldn't guess). Again, I apologize about the lack of blood and...evilness in this chapter. Must make it up later. 


	5. go Japanese for five, not English verb

Yay, new chappie! - I suppose I could make X fall in love with Zero… but that takes out all the fun and struggle. It will happen, just not now. Heh.

Right. I don't own these characters, otherwise I'd be rich…

And the ideas in this fic are not nessessarily the opinions of the characters.

(Zero: Finally. Somebody gets it right.)

(X: aww, I can't be your pet?)

Anyway… thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy.

The door to the base swooshed open, and Alia instantly lifted her coffee to avoid it spilling from a rush of X. X had been hiding in her office all day, and while she didn't mind, there was a limit of patience one could push with her, and X was quickly reaching that limit, no matter how many times he saved the world.

She was only human, after all.

(I formally apologize for that last sentence. No more puns.)

"X. Out of my office." X waved a hand to tell her to be quiet and shushed her as Zero walked by in the window. X dipped down below the table, trying not to be seen. Alia placed her coffee down gently. "I don't care, X, hide with Signas."

"Can't," X responded, letting a breath of anxiousness escape him.

"Why not?" she demanded, shuffling papers together. She glanced up at him, only to find him still looking.

"He kicked me out," X stated, not at all ashamed.

"Ah," Alia responded, sipping her coffee. Eventaully, realizing X did not get the hint (or want to, for that matter), she pressed the intercom.

"Would Zero please report to the navigation center?" She grinned, self-satisfied as X gave a "meep!" sound and dashed off, presumably to the next victim of choice.

Zero, however, was content in the fact that X was indeed wearing the damnable object, and moreso content with X coming back to his apartment. Almost happy enough not to cut him, but not quite.

X peeked inside, and Zero raised a hand, returning to the book he was reading. Slowly, X shut the door. A false hope filled him, and it fled as Zero placed the book down. He turned to find Zero watching him, hungrily.

"Afternoon, Zero," X tried, hoping for simple conversation.

"I've been waiting, beautiful." X blanched at the nickname. Zero patted to the seat next to him, and X walked over, sighing as he did so. As he sat down, Zero took off X's helmet, causing X to give a slight jump. In turn, this caused Zero to chuckle.

"I don't see what's so funny," X pouted. He turned to see Zero's reaction. Zero lunged at him, knocking him into the pillows of the sofa.

"It's cutting time, X!" Zero stated happily. "Where do you want me to ?"

"Nowhere," X tried. Zero clucked his tongue, sighing.

"X, X, X, you take the fun out of everything! No killing, no blood, no warfare… no squirrels singing songs in the park!"

With this, X glared harder at him. Zero poked a spot on his shoulder. "How about here?"

"How about not?" X stated, still glaring up at Zero. Zero looked him straight in the eye, a serious gaze on his face. X wanted to whimper; that gaze meant nothing good. Swallowing, he looked back up at Zero. "One on each, then, but not as deep."

Zero couldn't have been happier with the response. Double the cutting? His X was asking for his pain? He licked his lips, kissing X as he drew the knife across, causing X to cry out.

"Beautiful," Zero whispered, and moved over to the wound. He lapped at it, increasing the pain, but X had suddenly become numb to the fact. He shut his eyes, trying not to picture Zero actually enjoying this.

_I want my Zero back…_he thought.

The other shoulder suddenly was engulfed with pain, and Zero moved to that. When he was done, he kissed X again, X tasting his own blood on his mouth.

Sickeningly sweet. Nothing like human blood, but his "blood" wasn't like any other Reploids', either.

"Good, my pet," Zero cooed in his ear. "You've done well tonight." He got up, stretching like a cat. "do you want your reward now or later?"

X looked at Zero. "It's your choice," he stated, and he shuddered, remembering last night.

It had felt so good, and he didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to think that Zero, this Zero could make him feel… happy. Content.

And yet he did.


	6. six

Author's notes: Yeah, Let's get them done so you can read. Um… once again, I've lost my script.. I found it, but then I lost it again… hmm… sorry for the slow update. Summer's here, so I hope to update much more frequently.

Anyway, there's some humor at the end of the fic- it's perfectly acceptable, just very vague. (-) And the fic starts with X lying on a sofa. He could be all naked, but he has at least no shirt and no helmet. I just felt it'd be a better fic if it was left to your imagination. (-)

I do not own Capcom or its characters (X, Zero, Lifesaver), but I wish to tell them that their American Commercials suck. I'd also like to add they are not the only gaming company at this, and at this point, I'd much rather have subtitled commercials that random kids speaking into microphones.

(I've wanted to get that off my chest for a looong time.)

* * *

"I want the blindfold taken off," X stated blankly, knowing full well his request would be denied. "That, or the handcuffs."

"Handcuffs are fun, X," his captor replied, a smirk to his voice. X gave a sigh and lay down on the couch, trying to ignore the stain placed on his arms. Stupid handcuffs, they weren't even the kind to be broken easily. He wiggled into the sofa, trying not to break anything because Zero would beat him for it.

"Mmmm. You look edible like that," Zero remarked, and promptly poked him with a broomhandle. He may be insane, but at least he could be clean about it. Noting X wiggling a bit, he debated whether to continue poking the blueberry of justice. No. X had suffered his pain tonight, and that meant he would be well rewarded.

Even without the handcuffs.

Handcuffs were a basic step in this situation: X was not free, not his own, and if he endured them good things would happen. Much like he was with Zero. Zero… owned him, in a way. Zero smiled, looking over X's features. Yet he bit back a snarl when he came to the control chip hanging off X's necklace. That weak person was not him. That weak person couldn't even see the delicious treat in front of him, the treasure of treasure just out of reach. Now, he had it, and now, he was satisfied.

X noted Zero's staring at him and lay perfectly still. He had no idea what Zero was thinking, and didn't want to set him off. Eventually, footsteps made their way to the kitchen and X wiggled around some more, but to no avail. Maybe he could try begging. It worked around the other Zero, it might work on this one.

"Pweety Pweese?" X asked, trying for the best baby-talk he could give. He noted the footsteps stop coldly, and suddenly regretted the decision. "Zero?" he asked.

The footsteps made their way towards him, impending doom on each one. X swallowed and curled into a ball as much as he could; this was going to get ugly.

"X…" a warm breath in his ear. X cringed.

"You said you wouldn't beg. You're too proud for it," the voice continued, a slight chuckle. "Am I taming my pet?"

X said nothing, not wanting to, because this sickening feeling he had in his stomach threatened to shout, "Yes! Yes!" He told it to shut the hell up before he'd get in more trouble.

Finally, he managed a "no," but it was weak and but a whisper, hard to hear in the faintness of the room. The blindfold fell off, and X knew Zero had seen right through him. Then Zero bent down for a kiss, claiming X like he always did, long and hard, and bounded off with renewed vigor.

X fell back in the sofa, panting heavily. The necklace bounced off his chest, as if reminding him why he was there. He was enjoying himself too much, even when he knew this entire thing was completely wrong.

Sin was not good. Seduction was not good, so why was he seeming to fall for these things? This Zero wanted to hurt him, harm him, and screw him senseless. He'd never been this attracted to anyone before- and he lost his best friend in the process.

Zero. The way he had been before… X felt tears choking him as he turned over into the pillow. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to give up his friend, he wouldn't give up his friend, and it wasn't like this new Zero had feelings for him anyway.

With renewed vigor, he turned over, tried to stand, fell down onto the sofa, tried to stand, fell down again, tried to stand, succeeded, walked over to the bedroom where Zero was sitting, and told him, "sit."

Zero sat, confused but enthralled. His X was getting dominant now? Ooh, the things he could do with that…

"I want you to call Lifesaver. Tell him you want the chip put back in." X stood, but the effect was lessened by the handcuffs behind his back. X dared take a step closer.

"X, X, X. I'd need something in return." Zero stood up, and in a swift movement had X pinned underneath him on the bed, planting kisses on his neck. "You want to give this up so soon?"

"nngh," X responded, too busy focusing on what Zero was doing and not letting it affect him. Zero grinned and X gave a whimpered response.

"You love this, don't you, my pet?" Zero asked, his mouth moving downwards.

"Mmnnn," X responded, a flush creeping along his face. Zero grinned, looking down at him.

"You love the way I make you feel, and you're confused, because you know it's wrong, and it feels so good," Zero stated.

X froze, not realizing Zero knew the truth. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

"You should be proud, my pet. One of the few Reploids who experience lust," Zero continued. "Just like a human would."

X's world shattered.

* * *

"Hey, this is Mike's Pizza, home of the Pizza, can I-" The heavily acne-ated teenager was cut off suddenly. (bear with my use of non-words).

"Hey, Lifesaver?" the teen blanched as he heard a cry from the other end of the phone, attempting to be muffled.

"Um, sure…" the kid tried, his voice suddenly afraid.

"Shush, you, I'm on the phone." The voice grew louder as a panted, "I can't!" reached his ears. "About that operation you gave me… I'd like to redo it. I want it back."

The kid suddenly felt an urge to vomit all over the place. _What_ did he want back? "Why'd they…take it?" he managed, suddenly sinking to the floor.

"please," the lighter, yet still masculine voice cried. "Please!"

"It was his idea. Anyway, I'd like to come in tomorrow and have you re-install it." No response. The pizza boy was passed out on the floor from horror.

"Zero, please," the voice continued.

"Shhh. I'm on the phone-"

"Don't leave me like this!"

"Fine, you sex-addict. Anyway, thanks. Please don't ask any questions, I'll be glad to get my chip back."

The dial tone went blank and the pizza boy's coworker looked down at him. "Hey, is Tony all right?"


	7. 7

Author's note: 1431 words! Yes! Maybe if I get motivated, I'd update. (um… yeah.) I've definitely changed from the original story. There was sex in the original story, much more than this. Maybe I'll re-do a chapter for you people. Hmm..

Zero: When do I come back to life?

… when X is finished…

(Zero's body runs by. X runs after).

Anyway, I don't really see an end to this. Many chapters, no end. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. But the blood is bottled and sent to fans all over the world.

* * *

X awoke the next morning, sitting up and stretching like he usually did every morning (or at least, when he wasn't in a capsule). He looked over his captor before noticing Zero was whimpering over something, and shook his head as the slightest amount of pity overtook him. 

Getting out of bed, he threw on some jeans and walked to the kitchen, trying to decide if Zero would want breakfast or not. He doubted it; Zero only ate when it was fitting, since Reploids didn't really need to eat.

Sighing, he moved to the window and sat on the edge. The sunrise was pretty, but much weaker than other sunrises he'd seen. The thought of the first Maverick War hit him, when Zero was his recently dead mentor and Sigma had been defeated for good, the revolt was down and the fortress was sinking into the water. He'd been in wilderness for that, and the sun rose up, giving him its blessing as he walked back, wondering about his existence the entire time.

This sunrise was much…sadder. Pitiful. It was there, but X had seen too many similar sunrises like it and the value was diminishing. He smiled as the necklace danced in the light, taking it off and watching the light flicker back and forth. The light had traveled so far, bouncing off just about everything to make it here, where X's greedy eyes soaked it up hungrily.

Sighing, X leaned his head back onto the wall, listening to the early-morning workers as they started up the new day. He heard random clanging, and the few humans bustling around. One laughed loudly and moved on, but he wasn't watching.

What the hell was Zero, to hide this huge secret from him? Then again, X would have done the exact same thing… X shook his head. It didn't matter; what mattered was getting Zero back. He could get Zero back, and he would. That's right, today he was going to.

With this determination, he opened his eyes and jumped.

There was a pair of blue eyes staring at him hungrily. X shook his head again, looking at Zero as the eyes glazed over. "What?" he asked. Zero gave a quick kiss to his forehead, and then pulled away.

"You were thinking," Zero stated, much quieter than the Maverick he was used to.

"And?" he demanded, sitting up straight.

"You're just like him," Zero continued, walking back to the sofa and laying down. X blinked, then turned to him.

"Who?" X asked, walking over to the sofa. Zero said nothing more, shrugging. X sat next to him, and Zero flinched.

Zero sighed as X nudged him, turning over and staring at the necklace X held in his hand. "He doesn't have to remember, Pet. He has nightmares, yes, but they mean nothing to him."

"Don't you?"

Zero's eyes flickered with amusement. "I can't stay here, can I Pet? I'm not all that well wanted…"

X said nothing; hope building within him as he desperately told himself it was useless. Zero continued. "There are nightmares only I have, only he has. You're just like…" Zero trailed off. "He was silent during his treatment, too. Defiant."

"Zero was?" X asked, surprised.

"Not Zero. Before that chip. When I was…" Zero trailed off again. "You're full of questions today, Pet." Zero sat up, staring brightly at him, his eyes loosing their gaze.

"Not much else to do, since today's another day off," X explained, trying to avoid looking directly into Zero's eyes.

Zero caught his chin, though, and looked at him. "You wouldn't want to learn what I've been through," he stated simply, and X believed him against his will. "I remember everything. That chip… does not."

X nodded, accepting Zero's words as Zero re-did the necklace behind his neck. "hmm. You're very obedient, then, Pet."

"You're going to leave," X stated. "I'd like to know what you don't want me to." Zero's eyes flashed and he got up suddenly, and X stood for his own safety. Zero was angry, and while his Zero, his friend was fierce, this was like a hurricane compared to a tornado- one was much faster, much deadlier, much less likely to be survived.

The said tornado emerged out of the room, dressed in clothes X _knew_ Zero didn't care about if they got bloody, handcuffs in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Shit," he hissed, as Zero stepped toward him.

"I'm going to punish you for that statement," Zero hissed angrily. "200 cuts." Zero swiped at X as X backed over the sofa clumsily, hitting his head on the counter. Sure. When his life needed it the most he was a total ditz.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" X yelled back as Zero's knife hit his right arm when he twisted away.

"You don't need to know!" Zero shouted back, hitting X's arm again as X made a circle around the room. "This doesn't concern you, Pet!"

"If it didn't, why'd you mention it?" X yelled back, tripping yet again. Zero pinned him onto the floor, handcuffing X's hands to behind his back and slashed with the knife. "St-stop it!" X yelled again, struggling. "You liar! You bastard!"

"I didn't even call that moron!" the blonde-haired Maverick yelled at him, his words stinging deeply as tears presented themselves to X's eyes.

"You… I hate you! Get the hell off of me! Go kill somebody else!"

Zero's eyes didn't even register those remarks as he continued slashing at X, not even bothering to count. Suddenly, he stopped, looking down at X again, hair covering his eyes. "Why'd he save _you?_"

"Zero cares about-"X fell silent as he realized Zero wasn't talking to him. Zero continued.

"You know who made him. Yet that traitor saved you- only to fall, only to die." He smirked. "Guess what?"

X felt himself trembling- once again, he was afraid for his life- and not just his, but Zero's, as well. "W-What?" X asked, trying to play the part.

"Mm." Zero bent down to whisper in X's ear. "I'm glad I killed him."

X wasn't exactly sure to what Zero was responding to, but he struggled while Zero laughed psychotically, watching X's every move. _Zero's not dead_, X told himself. _You have to get out of this. _X decided to fake weakness. Hell, if Zero could get out of this by pretending to call Lifesaver, then he could pretend to be Zero's slave for a little while longer.

"M-Master…" X stated quietly, trying to cram all his fear into his face and that one word. Zero stopped suddenly, looking down at him. X continued, almost whining. "Master, I'm confused."

Zero looked down at him again, studying him. "Yes. I'll bet you are." He picked X up and moved him to the bathroom, placing X in the tub. "Forgive me, Pet. I forgot the times for a moment." His voice sounded apologetic, and X nodded weakly, his arms and chest on fire. Zero's knife lay forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Master, I shouldn't have asked…" he whimpered, and Zero gave a smirk.

"Don't do it again. We might not get to have Pain tonight." He pulled off X's bloodied jeans and placed them in the wash as he turned the tub on. X squirmed, still handcuffed and unable for much movement.

"And that would mean…"

"No sex." X gave a slight pouty face.

"Pleasure, Pet. Pleasure isn't just sex. That's a stupid human reference." Zero chuckled as X looked up at him, confused. His expression…pained as he looked away. "It's not just lust," he stated. "Maybe just… " He shook his head. "It can be the way you see the sky, the way your… partner snuggles up to you, a butterfly on a real flower- have you ever seen a real flower?"

X nodded. "Not for decades, though." He paused as Zero sat down and started washing his newly acquired wounds. This Zero was also troubled with his past, just in a different way. Maybe… his Zero wasn't that different at all.

Who was he like? What exactly had happened? What- he woke up from his thoughts as Zero placed a light but dominant kiss on his lips.

"You're thinking again, Pet," Zero said, chuckling and pulling back. "You get so quiet when you do this, and occasionally have something profound to say." He raised an eyebrow, daring X to say something else.

"Peace and Happiness and Shiny Pants," X stated, pleased to make a smile on the usually hard and violent face as it laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Good morning, class! I write this in school, still. (Don't ask.) If I can get 35 reviews total, I'll add another chapter. (Oh, now I'm mean.) But for it, you'll get a longer chapter, kay?

And there is Plot. The almighty Plot has come to visit me. And Smut. YAOI Warning.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, probably don't do any of the things in this fic, this is YAOI. However, the characters are more than welcome to try and experiment. Whoo.

* * *

_He's so beautiful when he sleeps,_ the blonde thought beside him, watching his pet as X slept. He'd never felt this possessive about anything before, there was violence, but a possessiveness as he watched the green-eyed Reploid breathe, choosing to sleep with him the old fashioned way rather than a quick-power up in one of those capsules.

X was fun, his innocence still remaining no matter what he had seen, his personality changing with the times, and now Zero had him all to himself. Strangely enough, the urge to attack X was subsiding when he was with him, and the dreams were fading. He knew it wasn't a glitch; he still liked killing, by all means. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had a…different outlet of energy. Stupid old man never saw that coming.

He winced. He never was able to remember the old man, but he remembered the other blue robot in a small cell. He remembered watching as a black robot, a traitor took him up in his arms, with as much possessiveness in his eyes as Zero felt now. Maybe… that's why he saved him. Zero wouldn't allow anyone to touch his X, either.

The sunlight smirked at him and he cringed. He was actually getting soft. X wasn't supposed to be making him soft; he was supposed to see all the flaws in X so he could kill X without any remorse. He looked at the necklace. He didn't belong here, and he knew it, but still…

Still, he was going to be here until he could find the strength to kill X. It was his destiny, right?

"Zero." The whisper of his name sent chills down his spine, and he couldn't deal with these emotions as much as he wanted to shove them. He'd been shoving them for ages, and now, they were abrupt- the old Zero, the nice, wussy-like Zero in comparison, was still in his head with his emotions.

"X," he whispered, tracing his pet's face with his hand, delicately, and X leaned into it, still slumbering.

**_You can't keep this up! You're hurting him!_**

_I know…_

Zero swallowed painfully, but then shook it off. He could deal with this. X was his, and he could use X however he wanted.

X at this time, started to wake up. "Zero?" he asked, looking much less trusting than a few seconds ago. "What's wrong?"

Zero saw the pain in X's face, the fear, and while it delighted him, there was another emotion that swept over him, and he was suddenly very afraid. For the first time, he was not in control of everything around him. He was going to succumb, and he knew it would be pointless to resist.

He was going to fight it. He was going to try, to enjoy himself this last time. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

X blushed involuntarily as he sat up. Zero poked him on the nose. "Just admiring."

"Kay," X responded, stretching. He felt all stuffed up, like many humans do after sleeping on a hay or spring-filled sack, and winced at the downside of beds. He looked up at Zero, who was still thinking. "Do you want breakfast?"

Not like they needed it, but Zero seemed firm on this. The other Zero, his best friend, really couldn't have cared less. Zero nodded, and X got up from the bed, starting to get out random supplies.

Zero looked at the sheets, thinking to himself about the stupid emotions he was feeling. So what if he had a knife-toy that would spread his legs for him if he said the right words? He sighed, standing up, when X walked in and cut off all his thoughts with a kiss.

It was quick, but meaningful, and Zero was in a daze. X… kissed him. Hell, X had reservations about kissing anyone- but he'd never even dared start a kiss before with Zero.

X explained himself. "Sometimes, when you think, it's hard to follow you, and I'm lost, and I just don't want to be lost anymore… I want you to talk to me…" he trailed off.

Zero had heard the entire ramble, but this is what registered in his over-sexed mind: "**Sometimes, when you** think, **it's hard** to follow you, and **I'm lost**, and I just don't want to be lost anymore… **I want you** to talk to me…" When Zero realized this was not what X was talking about, he cursed inwardly, and looked at the green-eyed pet of his.

"I'll try, X," he stated, and both knew he was lying. As X turned to leave, Zero grabbed his waist. "Is anything cooking right now?"

X shook his head, his mind already filled with hopes and husky words.

"Don't think I'll have you this morning without your Pain," Zero stated again, and X looked up with him.

"This…_morning!_?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, this _Morning_." Zero grinned as X debated this in his head. "People get screwed in the morning… before work…"

X swallowed hard, then looked back at him. "This is just for you, isn't it?" he asked, trying to calm his hope.

Yes. "You seem to like it very much," Zero stated, his voice going husky and less, less, violent. X shivered. If his Zero ever got like this, he'd go crazy.

"Can't we… have Pain later?" X asked again, and Zero shrugged. X sighed. "I'll get the knife," he stated. When he returned, Zero was waiting hungrily.

X handed him the blade and Zero sliced his shoulder, a nice wound marking a few others. X winced, watching as the blood ran downwards onto the floor. He'd have to clean that up later.

"Pretty little X," he whispered. X looked up at him.

"Now?" X asked, almost impatient.

Zero grinned and X threw him back onto the bed, hungry for this new feeling, wanting more than what Zero was teasing him with. Zero gave a yelp of surprise when X had him pinned.

"I wanna be on top."

"Not happening, X, especially with these boxers on, eh?" X hissed and removed them both of the offending material. Frustrated, he twisted Zero around so Zero was above him.

X was scary when he was horny, that much was for certain.

Zero planted kisses along X's neck, while X grabbed him. "We have to be at work in about half an hour," he reminded Zero. "And I- uggh!" he moaned, suddenly, as he was filled.

Gods, he loved it.

Zero looked down at his flushed little pet, a soreness aching in his heart as he remembered the picture of his fuzzy memory, and wished, truly wished, that he'd never be able to do the exact same thing. He knew it was a lie.


	9. nine

Sorry for the (long) delay. Lots of things I had to do this summer. Puppies injured, Parent's bitchy (there went my Yaoi) and other wonderful things that just kinda hinder a person. So, this is the last few chapters, all at once. But not THE last chapter.

Warnings: Shonnen-ai, yaoi, (but you've read it already, most likely), SAP, SAP, SAP, SAP, SAP, SAP, SAP, SAP, SAP overturned furniture. This is where crazy Zero goes crazy. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman, and if I did, there would be no more confusing plotlines, no more characters who should come back and don't, no more stupid humans making important decisions, and much more Yaoi. To hell with the holding hands, let's just see them kiss already.

Zero awoke to the coughing for the second time that week. X was having horrible coughing fits. He said he wasn't getting enough oxygen for some function he had, but Zero had looked it up and that wasn't even important. X was sick if his secondary-systems were collapsing.

X stopped as he noted Zero waking up, but little coughs kept creeping up. Zero decided e couldn't get mad for this, and decided to stop his hurting of X so X could heal. A ruined toy was useless, after all.

"Are you all right?" Zero asked, and X nodded.

"I'm fine," X stated, right as another fit took him.

"You'd better be. You've only gotten sick five times since I've known you." Zero watched his pet take a glass of water, which meant he'd slept through another of X's fits already.

X swallowed and snuggled up to him; a movement that made his twisted heart ache no matter how much he ignored it. "Night."

Zero watched his pet fall asleep as he stroked his hair softly. Oh, he was glad he hadn't killed this one. He was fun, he was cute, he was…

The damned voice echoed in his head, much louder this time. / I'll kill you before I'll let you have him./

Zero gave a possessive growl, holding X closer. X, almost asleep, nuzzled into his shoulder.

Zero awoke the next morning, or, rather, later that morning. X wasn't in bed, but Zero had noted X liked to watch the sunrise.

Poking his head out, he noted he was right. X was sleeping at the window, holding the chip in his hand. The sunlight spilled red over him, a beautiful sight until he noted the chip glowing.

Zero walked over, picking X up. X didn't move, except for a light moan. Zero gently kissed his forehead.

X's eyes opened. "Morning."

"I'll say," Zero stated. "Ready for work, sleepyhead?"

X shook his head and curled up, nearly making Zero drop him. Zero gently placed X on the sofa, and X extended the hand with the chip. "I'm gunna go see Lifesaver today," he stated. "Can you let me go with out this just for today?" X winced, knowing what happened last time when he asked a simple question.

Zero wanted to say no. X was his. His and his alone. But he remembered how sick X was getting, and he knew X needed to stay alive. X's cuts and scrapes had been explained by battle, and Zero knew it would be so today. Against his instincts, he nodded and took the chip and placed it up on the shelf. "Come home."

X smiled, getting up and walking into the bedroom to get dressed. When he left, Zero sat, trying not to cry. X was free, now. X didn't have to come home and X wouldn't come home, and Zero missed him terribly.

Chapter whatever. I really don't have numbers. (I love this chappie.)

Zero looked at the clock, then at the door. It was official, now. X was five minutes late. Zero held his hands, trying not to be nervous. Maybe X had tripped. Maybe there were injured puppies. X liked puppies. He should probably give X a puppy.

At fifteen minutes, Zero was rocking back and forth. How many damn puppies did X have to save?

Footsteps at the door. Zero turned, a big grin on his face.

The mail slid through his slot.

Zero threw his cup at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. X wasn't coming.

At thirty minutes, Zero was chanting some sort of incantation of "I'm sorry" and "I love you" and "Just come back" in the middle of the floor with candles and a wall of sofa bottoms. A Super-camera, that could record 24 hours of footage recorded.

At forty-five minutes, Zero had made little voodoo dolls of himself and X and X was returning home, kissing and hugging. They went to the store. They attacked Signas, and joined the Mavericks. They traveled the world and had a little kid, but the kid was human so she died, and they attended the funeral together. X cried. Zero held him. X was angry. Zero held him. X was happy. Zero held him. Anything as long as Zero could continue holding his X.

After an hour, Zero took the chip and glared at it, his twisted mind suddenly snapping with grief. The mirror reflected his face and the voice returned. /He won't come back. You've hurt him./

"He needs me!" Zero yelled. "I've given him love!" he flung the mirror, which shattered.

/He doesn't need this. Your violence./

Zero ran into the bedroom, just to get away from the voice. Pulling the pillow into his face, he cried. "He loves me!" Zero cried. The voice said no more, and when Zero was done, he looked down at the sheets where X had been. They were clean, but stained.

Just like his X.

He felt tears again and a memory flashed back to him, a kind of metaphor of what he should do.

---

"Forte…why?" The black robot spun, the blue on in his arms. His eyes were with regret.

"He means the world to me," Forte stated. "You don't understand, but you will." The blue robot gasped and Forte placed him down, shushing him and comforting him. "If he made you better than me, than I'll guarantee you'll find somebody."

"You must kill him. It is what he wants."

Forte's eyes flickered, protection flaring within them as he drew the body to his chest. "I'll die to protect him." The black robot looked weak. And his eyes contained something else.

---

Care. Like X's, they contained care.

Oh, and Zero cared for X. he wanted to get lost in X' eyes. He knew then X wouldn't want him back.

The tables had turned on him. He was not longer in control. He was lying down, waiting for his X, the one who wouldn't come back.

How pitiful he must have looked, laying on the bed and sobbing to sleep.

Next chappie.

X returned that morning, coming to the apartment with a sense of fear in his heart. Lifesaver had held him overnight for observation, but X had a creepy feeling, like that Lifesaver liked him or something.

He was, physically, fine. It was a maintenance thing he'd forgone, so he could return home on time. Carefully, he knocked on the door.

No response.

Worriedly, X turned the handle. The door opened. His first red flag. Zero was always afraid of people who'd come to rescue his X.

The apartment, X found, was in shambles. Furniture overturned, random pictures ripped apart, and he swore he saw little figures of Zero and himself. Zero was not in the main room, so X peeped into the bedroom. "Zero?"

Zero was asleep, pillow lying next to him. X walked over to him, deciding submission would be the best route for the two of them. Sitting down next to the bed, X nudged Zero. "Master?"

Zero's eyes groggily opened, snapping up when he recognized X. he sat up, a happy… expression on his face.

"I've come back," X started. "I had to send the night hospitalized."

Zero sighed, nodding, looking more like X's old Zero than his Master. X's heart skipped a beat as Zero sat up.

"I'm…happy you're back, X."

X blinked, confused. Master would have either screwed him or hurt him by now. "Zero?"

Zero shuddered, looking back at him. "X… go out to the living room. I have to get dressed."

X sat back, stunned. "You need me to leave for _that_?"

Zero blushed and nodded, and then X looked at him. "Zero? Are you back?"

There was an eagerness in X's eyes, one Zero could only tell the truth to. "Yes."

With that, X squealed in delight and happily hugged Zero until Zero's limbs cracked and he turned purple from whatever X had jarred out of alignment when he hugged.

"X… I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're back," X stated. "I'm gonna go get a cake or something I baked at my house." X flew from the room, dashing through the corridors. A cake, right before he'd taken…

Zero noted X was crying happily as he waved from the street, almost getting run over by a truck.

"Oh, pet," Zero whispered, holding the chip. "You're so happy…" Something warm flushed down his cheek and he picked up the phone. Dialing a few numbers, he managed to get the person he needed.

"Lifesaver? It's Zero. Really. Yes, yes. I'm having side effects from the removal. No, No. No meds. I was wondering if you could put it back in."

end of chapter segments.

There will be one more. I promise. I won't leave you hanging.


	10. Chapter 10

Closing chapter

I think…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the personality, not the characters, not the crazy people who probably have created the camera of 24/7. I own the apartment, because I have yet to see one just like this.

Warnings: Sap. I'm in the sap mood. No more violent Zero. Sad X. Yaoi, If you couldn't tell already. If you're just looking for why this is rated "M" you've gone to far, but it's not all that good, 'cause I don't want to get kicked off. The story's not about the sex, it's about the relationship, and sex is just a byproduct. Did I just write that? … I'm slipping.

* * *

X stayed huddled in the blanket Lifesaver had given him, shivering at the temperature controlled coldness of the room. The human workers were bundled up in long sleeves and gloves and galoshes; he felt sorry for them. They gave him odd looks as they cleaned the floor and Lifesaver snapped at them. X thanked Lifesaver quietly, but he wondered if there was another motive for such a thing.

He felt stupid. He should have known it wasn't Zero who'd talked. He should have known that Zero wasn't like that. He should have, could have, didn't, and he arrived only in time to see Zero pulled into the operating room. Zero had whispered to him.

"You've made me so happy, pet."

And then he disappeared, and X felt a huge confliction of emotion. Alia had suggested a human grief consular, a human female who dealt with emotions in her life everyday. X refused, sitting down. He was happy Zero was coming back, but he'd miss the…

He'd miss the attention. The knowing he was wanted, the knowing he was loved.

He'd not miss the pain, or the hurting by any means. He was glad to see that go.

The computer beeped with Zero's "heartbeat" and X found himself getting drowsy. He hadn't slept well in two days, watching over Zero, and he'd been sick the night before. Yet, he didn't want to sleep, because what would Zero think? Would he remember?

X still hadn't told anyone about the chip, about the personality beneath it. He wanted to, and he wanted to tell Zero, but Zero wasn't listening. Maybe a quick nap…

"Hurt him and I'll come back to kill you."

These words echoed in Zero's head as he was aware of waking up, knowing somehow that this _wasn't_ after surgery. The darkness that he emerged from sent fear into his systems. He sat up, the room blurry. Blinking, he saw X huddled in a blanket, something wet on his cheeks.

This was, surprisingly heart-aching. He didn't really expect any less, but now he wanted to wrap his arms around the blue hunter and comfort him. X was sleeping, and Zero didn't want to disturb him at all. He inhaled. He hadn't expected these feelings to be so… strong.

X had been crying, he noted, and wiped them away with his blanket. X snapped up. "Zero?" he asked.

"What happened, X? I feel… like this is all wrong, somehow." Zero watched curiously as his friend nodded, but smiled despite the sadness. He cursed, that smile looked just like the way Iris did before she died. He really had hoped to forget about that painful memory.

"It's okay, Zero. Things went a little weary for a bit, but you'll be okay now, I hope." X stood, stretching. He picked up the blanket and left, and Zero had a strong suspicion X was crying.

"What did I do?" he asked the empty walls.

X sniffled as Snuggles the cat crawled on his back. Snuggles just liked the artifical warmth he gave off, like he did the hoods of cars, X knew, but X still needed somebody. He hadn't expected this to hurt this much.

Snuggles perked up and raced past the ugly, molded welcoming cake to the door. X watched, knowing the knock would come. He waited for three seconds, got up, and heard the hands under the door as Snuggles tried to catch them.

"Hey, Snugs," came the heart-wrenching voice. X tried not to cry as the door then opened. Zero knew his password, probably the only one who did.

The door opened and Zero stood there with a small bag of fruit. It was a make-up basket, X realized. _Zero knows I love fruit_. Zero shut the door, making sure to keep Snuggles in. He offered X the basket. X took it wordlessly and set it by the cake, causing Zero to wince.

"That's my cake, yeah?" he asked. X nodded, looking back at Zero with his green eyes. Blue eyes met his and held up the tape. "I saw, X. And I'm ashamed."

"Don't be," X stated, blushing. He didn't want his Zero to feel bad, to know…

"But if you want, maybe we can try something." Zero shrugged and X blinked, hopeful green eyes meeting reassuring blue ones. "Like… maybe doing this correctly the first time. Going out to eat."

"We've done that," X stated far too quickly. He tugged on Zero's hand. "We've eaten several times together, by ourselves when the Sigma Wars occurred."

"In a capsule doesn't count. Then you might as well say we've slept together," Zero reminded him. His poor choice of words reflected on his face and he blushed, and X looked twice as eager. X tippy-toed up to look Zero in the eye, a move he did when he really wanted something, like a baby-sitter for Snuggles or a day off.

"Let's go to dinner, X."

X gave a happy mew and hugged Zero tightly. "I'm glad you're back, Zero."

Zero smiled. "Me too, X. Me too."


End file.
